jules_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sim World
A reality show heavily based on "The Real World" and the video game, "The Sims". The Series has a new cast each season. The series tells a seasonal story of six-eight strangers who move in together, and they face real life situations that vary to, hate, friendships, religion, pregnancy scares, and of course, sex. Season 1 *Mike *Avery *Lyle *Gigi *Will *Zoe =The Sim World: Moonlight Bay (Season 1) Episodes= #"Six Strangers Move In Together" #"Romantically Intrested" #"Welcome to the Jungle" #"Moving Out; Sorta, Not Really" #"The Girl with the Heart Tattoo" #"Oh Where, Oh Where My Girlfriend Could Be" #"Baby Come Back... Or Don't" #"Days Gone By" #"Sexy Things & Jealous Rings" #"See Ya Later" #"Don't Go -- You're the One that I Want" #"Wanting Good Relationships is Hard" #"Say Goodbye to Summer" #"Reunion" Season 2 *Johnny *Claire *Frank *Shannon *Julian *Dina =The Sim World: Los Angeles (Season 2) Episodes= #"New Cast, New House" #"Reality Bites, and It Fights" #"I Got You, Babe" #"The Ex-citement is Real" #"The Departure" #"Give Me Some Space... and then Some More" #"Life's a Beach" #"Trying New Things" #"Cause: The Fight. Effect: The Hospital" #"The Phone Challenge" #"The Test" #"Oppertunities" #"Revenge's a B****" #"Date at the Hollywood Sign" #"The House and the Mouse" #"The House and the Mouse, pt. 2" #"Home and Away" #"Where Art Thou Love Triangle?" #"Los Angeles, We're Out of Here" #"Los Angeles Reunion" #"Los Angeles Reunion, pt. 2" Season 3 *Caroline *Marlon *Yvette *Terrance *Jancer *Dani =The Sim World: New York (Season 3) Episodes= #"Welcome to New York, Part 1" #"Welcome to New York, Part 2" #"Egg'd" #"When a Roomate is Not a Roomate" #"One Roomate Suffers" #"The New Song" #"How to Get Secrets Revealed on the Radio" #"Brooklyn's Funnest" #"Love is Not in the Air" #"Times Square" #"Home of the Raged" #"The Horror Show #"The Man" #"You'll Never Be Alone" #"The Thing Man" #"Five Minutes Until Midnight" #"Goodbye NYC, Part 1" #"Goodbye NYC, Part 2" #"Reunion" Season 4 *Ace *Paige *Kyle *Kylie *Reshaun *Michaela =The Sim World: Philadelphia (Season 4) Episodes= #"Meet the Cast" #"But That Fist Night, Though" #"To Earn Your Stripes" #"Hurricane Ace" #"Go for It" #"Day that the House was Fighting" #"Sim World vs. Phileadelphia" #"Girls Day Out" #"Going to Pittsburg" #"Drop and Give Me 10" #"Morals" #"White Party" #"Homophobia" #"The Nerd and the Bully" #"Ratchet TV" #"This is the Real Thing" #"Dating Naked" #"Ex Factor" #"Push Will Come to Shove" #"So Hard to Say Goodbye" #"Reunion" Season 5 *Sam *Eryn *Devin *Rachel *Ron *Unique =The Sim World: Boston (Season 5) Episodes= #"Boston Welcomes the S*** Show" #"The Garden" #"#RichKids of Cali" #"In Other Words" #"Morals II" #"Abortion & Abort-ion" #"Run-In with the Divas" #"Romeo & Juliet" #"Get a Job" #"You're Here Now" #"FWB (Friends with Benefits)" #"Moving Out of Boston, Pt. 1" #"Moving Out of Boston, Pt. 2" #"The Reflections" #"Reunion" Season 6 *Megan *Luke *Siena **Nicole *Tyler *Jamie *Cyrus =The Sim World: Paradise Beach (Season 6) Episodes= #"Six Strangers in Paradise" #"Horrible Eaters" #"Things and Stuff with Things" #"Dream of Something Strange" #"Love In the Fast Lane" #"Frenemies (Part 1)" #"Frenemies (Part 2)" #"Development Arrested" #"Law & Order" #"A New Addition to Paradise" #"Cheat Your Way Through" #"Out Very First Date" #"Love is Love" #"Guess Who's Back?" #"Four Blank Pages" #"Double-Dog Dare" #"Paradise Lost" #"Reunion" Season 7 *Sara *Thomas *Dana *Anaya *Marc *Craig *Eric =The Sim World: San Diego (Season 7) Episodes= #"Entering San Diego" #"Money for Nothin', Chicks for Free" #"Love Making for Sale" #"What Doesn't Kill You" #"Get That Job" #"Let Her Go" #"Ballin'" #"The Fox and the House" #"Caught in a Trap" #"What Goes Around Come Around" #"What Goes Around Comes Around, pt. 2" #"I Think I Wanna Marry You" #"The Big Question" #"The Big Wedding" #"Home, Sweet Smelly Home" #"Go Down Honeymoon Avenue..." #"San Diego Goodbyes" #"Reunion: Part 1" #"Reunion: Part 2" #"Reunion: Part 3" Season 8 *Devin *Carrie *Dishaun *Ruby *Frank *Maya *Vickie =The Sim World: Chicago (Season 8) Episodes= #"The Great Chicago Fire (of Reality)" #"Bad in Bed" #"Gifted Hands" #"The Rules of the Game" #"Deep Dish Pizza" #"The Thing Episode" #"City of Thieves" #"End of the Beginning" #"Caught Red Handed" #"¡Adios, Amigos!" #"Can You Keep a Secret" #"Troublemakers and Heart Breakers" #"Test Your Might" #"Guilty" #"Spy on the Kids" #"Mom's Here" #"The Sex-plosion is Real" #"Psyched" #"Reality Sucks" #"Nothin' But Trouble" #"Reunion" Season 9 *Jordan *Ana **Sierra *Theresa *Miles *Nany *Derrick =The Sim World: Portland (Season 9) Episodes= #"Meet the Cast" #"First Couple Days" #"What Have You Done to Me?" #"Moving Out is Hard to Do" #"The New Girl" #"Oregon's Best" #"Live and Alive" #"Caught by the Police" #"The Test" #"Hurricane Sierra" #"Your True Colors..." #"All that Is Great" #"Fifty Shades of Nany" #"Changing Venues" #"Hawaii, pt. 1" #"Hawaii, pt. 2" #"Back From Paradise" #"Close to the End" #"Time of Our Lives" #"Reunion" Season 10 *Erin *Richie *Jasmine **Daya *Zack *Sammy *Eric *Caleb =The Sim World: Moonlight Bay II (Season 10) Episodes= #"Welcome Back, Moonlight Bay" #"Liars" #"Jasmine Losses Her Cool" #"New Roomies" #"Label(ed)" #"Bathroom Situation" #"Ex-Problem" #"Compete and Come True" #"Lie After Lie" #"Pregnancy Scares/Fake Hair" #"Leaving Moonlight Bay" #"Reunion" Season 11 *Selena *Nishad *Ricky *Jenna *Valarie *Mikayla *Jason **Ash =The Sim World: New York II (Season 11) Episodes= #"Back to New York" #"Lady Liberty" #"Jason's Little Big Temper" #"Goodbye and Hello" #"When Bad Things Happen to Bad People" #"New Things" #"A Test of Trust" #"Out of the House" #"Burned to Ashes" #"Reverse" #"Caught on Camera" #"Bye, Bye NYC!" #"Reunion" Season 12 *Anastaisia *Jesse *Nicole *Cory *Macy *Brian *Karen *Ethan =The Sim World: Hawaii (Season 12) Episodes= #"Paradise Found" #"Partying Out of Control" #"Surfer Dude" #"Anastasia's Dream Guy" #"Don't Leave, I'll Act Better" #"Intervention" #"What's Done is Done" #"Off to London" #"Things Were Said" #"Out with a Bang!" Reunion Special: Parts 1 & 2 Season 13 *Chelsea *Angel *Ashley *Terry *Emma *Noah *Hope =The Sim World: Miami (Season 13) Episode= #"First Impressions" #"Hope-ing Isn't Believing" #"Some Things Weren't the Same" #"That Girl is Mine" #"Lost and Not Found" #"But Then There's the Cakes" #"It's My Party, and I'll Bang If I Want To" #"I Got 99 Problems, but Noah Ain't One" #"Out of the Closet and Onto a Man" #"Can't Get Worse than This" #"No More Second Chances" #"Head of Household" #"True Colors, True Feelings" #"Moving Out: Miami" Reunion Season 14 *Tris *Marcus *Carly *Fred *Bree *Tyrie *Clarise =The Sim World: Atlanta (Season 14) Episodes= #"Welcome to ATL" #"Unworthy Piece of S***" #"Because of the Change" #"Heartbreak Hotel" #"Drinks, Party Buses, and Fights" #"Everything Changes After Some Time" #"Life's A Beach" #"What Flies Above..." #"Fully Exposed" #"A World Falls Apart" #"Too Late to Apologize" #"Moving Out: Atlanta" Reunion Season 15 *Maria **Nico *Carter *Ava *Charlie *Marlene *Mason =The Sim World: Cancun (Season 15) Episodes= #"Below the Border" #"Who's Afraid of Ketchup?" #"A Completely Different Person" #"New Chick in Mexico" #"Rock Your Body, Move Side to Side" #"Love Is A Battlefield" #"It's All About the Girl to Me" #"Pride Before the Fall" #"Not Your Fault" #"Lost A Lot To Be Here" #"The Break-Up" #"Beauty and the Beach" #"¡Adiós, Cancun!" Reunion Season 16 *Aaliyah *Zeke *Danny *Jace *Laura *McKenzie *Lamar =The Sim World: Las Vegas (Season 16) Episodes= #"Viva, Las Vegas!" #"Cookie Wars" #"What Lies on My Bed" #"How I Met Your Parents" #"Time to Rumble" #"Distractions" #"What's Love Gotta Do with It" #"Best Friends for Never" #"The Truth Will Set You Free" #"Leaving Las Vegas" Reunion Season 17 *Leroy *Camilla *Jamie *Ian *Zoey *Tommy *Kimberly =The Sim World: San Francisco (Season 17) Episodes= #"Planes, Trains, and Paddywaggons" #"What's Your Number?" #"The Patient Ones" #"The Camillanator: Judgement Day" #"You're the One that I Want" #"Then There's Less" #"I Loved You" #"All of the Sisters" #"Always the Change" #"The Dark Knight Rises" #"Heavy Hits and Heartbreaks" #"Goodbyes, Gifts, and Group Therapy" "Reunion" Season 18 *Marley **'Ex': Will *Ben **'Ex': Priscilla *Carter *Dean **'Ex': Jennifer *Craig **'Ex': Sarah *LeToya **'Ex': Adam *Spencer **'Ex': Kade =Sim World: London Ex-Plosion (Season 18) Episodes= #"London Arrivals" #"Budding Romances" #"Finding Carter" #"Ex-citing Arrivals" #"Fool Me Once" #"The Ex Factor" #"Ex-posed" #"Sister, Sister" #"Adam Looses His Cool" #"Ex-odus" *'The S#!@ They Should've Shown' *'Reunion' Season 19 *Brandon *Hillary *Tom *Val *Joey *Mason *Coral =The Sim World: New Orleans (Season 19)= #"Here In New Orleans..." #"Small Town Girl" #"Religion" #"Gay Bashed" #"No One is Alone" #"Whoomp! (There It Is)" #"Absent" #"Road Kill" #"If I Was N-riched Man" #"Moving Out New Orleans" Reunion Season 20 *Charles *Tyra *Keagan *Maddie *Vince *Erica *Dason =The Sim World: Sim City (Season 20) Episodes= #"20th Cast, 20th House, 20th Story" #"Love Is In The Air" #"Age Ain't Nothin' but a Number" #"Obvious Attracions" #"The Other Woman" #"Welcome to the S*** Show" #"I'm Out of My Mind" #"Rein-Char-nated" #"The Eviction Intervention" #"Goodbye, Sim City!" Reunion Season 21 *Caitlyn *Mike *Tami *Niles *Ranesha *Macy *Kai =The Sim World: D.C. (Season 21) Episodes= #"Looks Can Be D.C.-ving" #"She's A Little Gold Digger" #"Matter of Life and Theft" #"Out and in the Open" #"Love and Trashketball" #"Expect the Unexpected" #"To Forgive or Not to Forgive" #"Where Dreams Come True..." #"The White House Mishaps" #"From D.C. With Love..." Reunion Season 22 *Jacob *Rebecca *Nia *JT *Emily *Nick *Katy **Paula =The Sim World: Back to Boston (Season 22) Episodes= #"Beantown Beginnings" #"Love Story" #"Let Her Go" #"Katy Can('t) Stay" #"The Break Up" #"Movin' On and Movin' In" #"One Other Thing..." #"Stipper Theory" #"Welcome to Hell" #"Forgive and Forget" #"We Have Pride" #"He Said, She Said" #"Beantown Endings" Season 23 *Grant *Ashley **Alicia *Eric **Xavier *Qynten **Dax *Sandra *Clark *Nancy =The Sim World: Back to Chicago (Season 23) Episodes= #"In With a Bang!" #"#GirlDrama" #"Battle Royale" #"In With the New" #"Bad Romance" #"The Heart Breaker" #"Dirty Little Secret" #"It's Not Love" #"Now We're Even" #"The Ultimatum" #"Mexi-Loco" #"The Unknown" #"Bye, Bye Chicago!" Reunion Season 24 *Taylor *Jonny *Nikki *Sequoia **Alex *Marlon *Jessica *Zach =The Sim World: Back to Las Vegas (Season 24) Episodes= #"Welcome to Vegas" #"Food Truck Day" #"Partyin' Hard" #"Stands By Me" #"The New Girl" #"Karma's a Picth" #"Hurts So Bad" #"First Love Fooled" #"Boys and Girls" #"Clean Me a Break" #"Indecent Exposure" #"The Break-Up" #"Leaving Las Vegas" Reunion Season 25 *Shelby *Ryan *Chase *Hailey *Matt *Kiera *Coby =The Sim World: Hollywood (Season 25) Episodes= #"Seven Dreamers" #"Hurricane Shelby" #"Lovers and Liars" #"All About Jesus" #"Girl Likes Boy" #"Life Isn't Good" #"Behind Bars" #"Original Sin" #"Past Relationship" #"The Results Are In" #"Hurricane Shelby Returns" #"Out to Spain" #"Dreams Come True" Season 26 *Shelby (The Sim World: Hollywood) *Alex (The Sim World: Back to Las Vegas) *Ashley (The Sim World: Back to Chicago) *Eric (The Sim World: Back to Chicago) *JT (The Sim World: Back to Boston) *Ranesha (The Sim World: D.C.) *Vince (Sim World 20: Sim City) =Sim World: Redemption (Season 26) Episodes= #"Hurricane Everyone" #"Integrity" #"JT Gets Caught on Camera" #"The Prank War" #"Do the Right Thing" #"On the Rocks" #"Evil Little Bitch" #"One Last Second Chance" Season 27 *Eddie *Terrance *Judy *Olivia *Quinn *Bruno *Sylvia =The Sim World: Beach City (Season 27) Episodes= #"Life's a Beach City" #"La La Land" #"Fought the Law" #"Boom Boom Pow!" #"A Numbers Game" #"Excessive Altercations" #"Who's Crying Now?" #"Bruno's Baby" #"Couples Retreat" #"Rather Be" #"Blended" #"Beach City Goodbyes" Season 28 *Tiera *Aasia *Robb **Frankie *Ollie *Trey *Bryana *Wes =The Sim World: Austin (Season 28) Episodes= #"Texans, Tequila, and Total Strangers" #"Falling In Love" #"An Open Bryana, A Jealous Wes" #"Bye, Bye Roomie" #"New Dude and Getting Nude" #"Clean Break" #"Love and Other Drugs" #"Break-Up, Make-Up, Shape-Up" #"Let's Take a Trip" #"Friends No More" #"Sexuality, Stealing, and Singers" #"Bryana Takes Over the House" #"Love Sick" #"The Long Goodbye" Season 29 *Raquel *Terell *Portia *Omar *Jay *Natalie *Brooke =The Sim World: New York III (Season 29) Episodes= #"Off to New York (for a Third Time)" #"Love Is In The Air" #"The Christian Loyal" #"Bottles, Bromance, and Broken Hearts" #"Brooken Apart" #"Titles, Tears, and Temptation" #"From Rags to Riches" #"I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It (At First)" #"The Love Triangle" #"Camp Out" #"Between a Rocky and a Hard Place" #"Another New York Goodbye" Season 30 *Ashley *Tyler *Nate *Britinii *John *Clarissa *Austin =The Sim World: Back to Hawaii (Season 30) Episodes= #"Aloha, Alone Time, and A First Night Fight" #"A Hawaiian Love Story" #"Two and a Half Straight Men" #"It's Me... or Her" #"Dinner Drama and Dirty Dishes" #"How to Get Caught Cheating" #"This Is How We Do" #"How Ashley Got Her Groove Back" #"Blank Canvases" #"Love & Liquor" #"Should I Stay or Should I Go?" #"Mahalo and Goodbye" Season 31 *Courtney *Nicole *Johnny *Bianca *Mario *Anthony "Tony" *Kaiden =The Sim World: Barcelona (Season 31) Episodes= #"The Story Begins in Barcelona" #"Hook, Lie, and Sink Her" #"Boys Who Like Boys Who Like Girls Who Like Sex" #"There is Always a Friend in Need" #"Jerkface Joe and Romeos" #"Addicted to Love" #"It's Not Me, It's You" #"Last Friday Night" #"Perfectly Imperfect" #"All Stories Must Have an Ending" Season 32 *Ayla **Sibling: Jack *D'Wayne **Sibling: Tejuan *Liz **Cousin: Karlee *Kira **Sibling: Marcel *Hank *Mike **Sibling: Samantha *Santana **Sibling: Brittany =Sim World: Bloodline (Season 32) Episodes= #"First Impressions" #"Vancouver Meltdown" #"How I Met Your Brother and Sister" #"Bloodline" #"I Will Always Hate You" #"Unbrotherly Love" #"To Forgive and To Forget" #"The Rules Haved Changed" #"The Awkward Stage" #"What's in Front of You" #"The Bloody Room" #"Ciao, Bloodlines" Reunion Season 33 *Madi **'Skeleton': Nate (The Drug Dealer) *Karina **'Skeleton': Jacy (The Victim) *Toby **'Skeleton': Zoe (The Baby-Momma) *Marie **'Skeleton': Reagan (The First Love) *Garlin **'Skeleton': Nia (The Boss From Hell) *Martin **'Skeleton': Bryan (The Estranged Brother) *Chris "Scali" **'Skeleton': Jason (The Deadbeat Dad) =Sim World: Skeletons (Season 33) Episodes= #"Secrets Hide In the Shadows" #"I Was Addicted to Many Things" #"My Heart Belongs To You, and You, and You" #"Let the Skeleton Games Begin..." #"You're Not the Boss of Me" #"Ex'd Out" #"Online Mistakes Don't Fade" #"Fists, First Loves, and Foreplay" #"Brother In Chokehold" #"Is She Yo Baby Mama?" #"Once Addicted, Twice Framed" #"Dad From the Past" #"Get Over the Past, and Out of This House" Season 34 *Ashli *Brennan *Drake *Heather *Kelly *Naomi *Roberto *Zane =Sim World: Back to Miami (Season 34) episodes= #"Back to Miami" #"Just Another Day" #"Flip Flop" #"Spoiled Rich Girl" #"Brotherly Love" #"The New Sex Deal" #"Online Mistakes" #"Isn't It Lava-ly" #"Betrayed and Beatdown" #"Accidental Exposure" #"Welcome to Hell" #"Leaving Miami" Season 35 *Alison *Brett *Cristopher *Devyn *Isaac *Jaine *Sarah *Thomas =Sim World 35: Back to London (Season 35 episodes)= #"Moving In London" #"Numbers Game" #"Karma Comes Back" #"The Departure" #"While Out" #"Big Ben, Big Eight" #"GiRL" #"The Rebel" #"Love Tested" #"Moving Out: London" Season 36 *Abram *Cory *Danni *Emilee *Fizz *Janae *Naya *Pedro =Sim World: NYC the Fourth (Season 36) episodes= #"NYC Is Back" #"Fizz-ing Out" #"Honest Abe" #"The Promise" #"Late Apologies" #"Feeling Like S***" #"Players' Club" #"NYC Break Up" #"The Confession" #"Boys Will Be Boys" #"Girls Will Be Girls" #"Bye, Bye NYC" Season 37 *Alicia **Rival: Aneesa *Derek **Rival: Ryan *Eric **Rival: Mike *Jessica **Rival: Caitlin *Nicole **Rival: Kira *Omar **Rival: Jake *Simon **Rival: Zeke =Sim World: Rivals (Season 37) episodes= #"The Assembly" #"Love and Other Drugs" #"Blast From the Past" #"Rivals" #"Don't Mess with My Clique" #"Rival Gets Crushed" #"The Rival Love" #"Loose Lips Sink Relationships" #"Virgin Tears" #"Where's The Love?" #"...dealwithit..." #"Out of Paris" Season 38 *Anna **Colin *Brent *Casey *Kate *Sarah *Shane *Ty =Sim World: Puerto Rico (Season 38) episodes= #"Paradise Found" #"Friend Turned Enemy" #"Island Fever" #"The Burn Book" #"Anger Mismanagement" #"Guess Who's Psycho" #"The New Guy" #"Falling in Love" #"Love Bites" #"Puerto Rico's Finest" #"The Love Shot" #"Paradise Lost" Season 39 *Alexander *Ashley *Frank **Bryan *Nathan *Paris *Samantha *Zach =Sim World: Back to San Diego (Season 39) episodes= #"An Endless Summer" #"Playas Getttin' Played" #"Dirty Laundry" #"Endless Exodus" #"Pride and Prejudice" #"All the King's Men" #"Hungover Games" #"The Great Ex-scape" #"Where's the Beef?" #"End of Summer"